


From the Chronicles of Nightbird

by fhartz91



Series: Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge 2015 [15]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blaine Anderson is Nightbird, Drabble, Future Fic, Light Angst, M/M, Married Couple, New York City, Romance, Superheroes, Supervillains, With A Twist, written in comic book style
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 09:33:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5411780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhartz91/pseuds/fhartz91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Above the rooftops of New York, while the citizens of the great city sleep, a fight wages. One hero stands above the rest, in pursuit of an infamous villain, to bring him to justice…even at the expense of his own heart. </p><p>Klaine superhero/supervillain one-shot with a twist.</p><p>Written for the first 12 Klaine Advent prompts - anniversary, Broadway, competition, day, escape, fan, guide, hope, indecent, jumble, kink, and legend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From the Chronicles of Nightbird

_The sun has long set._

_The city, a bustling hive during the day, has fallen dark and quiet._

_The witching hour approaches, when only those with menace in their minds and evil in their hearts prowl the streets._

_There are many who prey on the innocent, but in the presence of one, they all pale._

_He is the one that other villains fear._

_From out of the shadows slips his lithe figure, limber as a jungle cat and twice as ferocious, dressed in a uniform of blood red._

_And he goes by the name of Viper._

_This infamous villain, terrorizing the streets of New York, travels the rooftops unchecked, unopposed, enacting his nefarious deeds on those hardworking, law-abiding citizens who brave the night._

_Too long as this beast been at large, too dangerous to capture, evading all forms of vigilante justice._

_Even the police of this great city have been advised to look the other way in matters of Viper._

_Does no one have the courage to stand up for what’s right?_

_To guide the city out of the dark and into the light?_

_Yes._

_There is one._

_One with the fortitude to stand up against this fearsome foe._

_One who believes in his heart that not only can he stop Viper’s reign of terror, but that the man inside the monster can be rehabilitated, made to stand trial for his crimes, and return to society a reformed man._

_One who will sacrifice all, including his heart, to keep his city safe._

_He works alone._

_He wears a mask._

_And he goes by the name of…_

_Nightbird_.

“Turn yourself in, Viper! There’s nowhere for you to run!”

“You’ll never catch me, Nightbird!” Viper tosses over his shoulder as he races through the alleys, scaling brick-walled buildings with ease to get to the canopy of the city.

“Oh, I intend to do more than just catch you, Viper,” Nightbird promises. “You will answer for the fear hold you’ve kept over this city.” Nightbird pursues his quarry, loosing his lasso, aiming for the nimble minx mid-leap. The first toss misses, and Viper laughs, cackling as he takes the leap from one ledge to another.

“You’ll have to do better than that if you want to catch me!” Viper jeers. “But I’m not going to give you another chance.”

The next gap between buildings is wider, more treacherous, and Viper knows that when he makes it, he’ll be rid of his superhero hunter once and for all.

Unless this so-called Nightbird can actually fly. Viper would like to see him try.

Viper jumps onto the ledge and makes his leap in one fluid move, gliding across the alley in a single bound…

…but halfway over, something loops around his middle, pulling him hard backward through the chill night air. Viper hits the ground hard, knocking the wind from his lungs, and the strength from his body. He wiggles to break free, but he can’t. He doesn’t understand. He’s fallen before, and he’s always been able to bounce right back.

It’s not the fall, he realizes. It’s the lasso. Something about this cord strangling his midsection has him immobilized. It doesn’t just trap his body, it jumbles his thoughts, making it impossible for him to come up with a plan.

A shadow blocks his view of the sky, and suddenly, Nightbird is there, standing over him. Nightbird gazes down at him with a victorious grin on his lips, but sorrow in his golden eyes, as he watches his worthy adversary struggle to escape.

“Curse you, Nightbird!” Viper hisses, not willing to succumb beneath the might of his superhero captor. “Curse you to the thousand rings of hell!”

“Like I said before, there’s nowhere for you to run, Viper,” Nightbird declares. “There’s no escaping... _justice_.” The sage superhero looks majestically off into the distance, and his supervillain captive stares up at him in awe. Then he snickers. Then he full out guffaws, laughing so hard that the rope wrapped around him loosens and unravels.

Nightbird looks down at Viper, doubled over, squinted eyes leaking tears, and stomps his foot.

“Kuuurt! This is the _third time_!” Blaine whines. “We only have this parkour studio to ourselves till tomorrow, and you’re really killing the mood!”

“I’m sorry,” Kurt chokes. “It’s just…that line…it’s so…”

“Don’t say it,” Blaine says, his face straight.

“Lame,” Kurt finishes, wiping tears from his eyes. “I was going to say lame.”

“Well, don’t say that either,” Blaine pouts. “And please stop laughing. You said I got to pick how we celebrated tonight.”

“I know, baby. I know,” Kurt says, all apologies. “I can’t help it. I was just thinking about that article they printed about us in the society pages. What would our fans in the theater community say if they really knew what _Broadway’s superstar husbands_ Kurt and Blaine Anderson-Hummel are really doing to celebrate their tenth wedding anniversary?”

“They asked what we were doing to celebrate the _day_.” Blaine drops to his knees and straddles his husband. “They didn’t ask about the lurid and indecent things we were planning to do _tonight_.”

“Yeah, well, this cosplay thing might be a kink we want to keep to ourselves.”

“I don’t know” – Blaine straightens his cape – “It could strengthen our appeal in the male teenage to late 20’s demographic. It might even push us over the threshold from superstar to legend status.”

“If that’s the case,” Kurt laughs, “I’m not sure I _want_ to be a legend.” Kurt squirms out of his lasso prison, tossing the cord aside. “So, _Nightbird_ , shall we go back to competing for superhero-supervillain supremacy?”

“You’re going to have to give me a minute,” Blaine says, standing back up and re-adjusting his costume. “I think I’ve lost my mind space.”

“I hope you haven’t lost your boner.”

“No, yeah,” Blaine replies. “That died when you started laughing.”

“Well, well, well,” Kurt purrs, reaching into his supervillain utility pack and pulling out a pair of shiny silver cuffs, “maybe _Viper_ can do something to help bring it back to life.”


End file.
